Yesterday & Today
by MoonFighter1985
Summary: One rainy night, a stranger arrives in Domino...could she be from Yami's past?


Hey all, it's Nicola Meskhenet!  
  
Nikki: And her faithful yami, Nikki!  
  
*begins jumping up and down excitedly* I'm debuting! I'm debuting! I'm debuting!  
  
Nikki: About time, too.  
  
Oh, hush. I can't help it I'm lazy... Oh wait, yeah I can... anyways, I've just been waiting for my inspiration to come and smack me on the head...and guess what? It did!  
  
Nikki: Yeah, but it was at an odd time.  
  
*giggles* Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I was playing Pokemon Gold, and it hit me! It was like a bolt from above.  
  
Nikki: *sniggers* It was more like the light fell on your head.  
  
Shaddup! It's not my fault my sister knocked it over... That really hurt too...  
  
Nikki: Yes, well, if you enjoy the fic, it was all us...!  
  
And if you think it sucks... it's my sister's fault!  
  
Nikki: You know what your mother would say...  
  
Oh dear gods, don't remind me. *imitates mother's voice* "That's a boundary issue! You have bad boundaries! The problem's with you!" My mom's taking a class on boundaries, and insists on sharing it with me, even after I said I didn't want to take the class. grr...  
  
Nikki: You just better hope your mom doesn't read this...  
  
You ain't kidding! She hates Yu-Gi-Oh! "It's Satanic!" Yeah, okay, mom...  
  
Nikki: I think we've rambled enough, aibou....  
  
Yeah, which means the disclaimer...*begins to cry*  
  
Nikki: You can do it! Be brave!  
  
*takes deep breaths* I... do... not... own... Yu-Gi-Oh!... That's the hardest thing I've ever had to say in my life.... On to the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was cold, rainy night in Domino City. A freezing wind, the kind reminiscent of death, gusted through the town, kicking up papers and other stray objects. No creature in its right mind would be out in that weather. A person could die in that.  
  
However, the figure slowly walking down the street seemed unperturbed by the events around her. She made her way down the street as if it were a bright and sunny day, uncaring of anything around her. She knew her destination. She knew what she was there for.  
  
The Pharaoh is near, she thought to herself. I have found him at last. Long has it been since I last saw him. It may be that he will have no memory of me, for the spell of sealing that I place upon him demanded that price: that he would not remember his past. The girl sighed. But his time draws near. Even now, Ishtar draws near, and Bakura seeks for a drop in his defenses. I must hurry.  
  
The girl stopped and looked up at her destination. The Turtle Game Shop.  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
"It has begun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi stared out the window, making a face. "Gosh, I wish the weather wasn't so nasty! I really wanted to look at the stars tonight with the telescope grandpa gave me last week for my birthday."  
  
Yami smiled at his his hikari. "Sorry, aibou. Maybe tomorrow night."  
  
Yugi turned away from the window, fixing his violet eyes on Yami's crimson. "I hope so. But it's so odd. It's July. It shouldn't be like this. April is the time of the year for this kind of storm. I wonder if there's more to this than we can see."  
  
Yami frowned in thought. "Hmm. I don't know. I can't sense anything..." Yami cut himself off abruptly. "Something's outside."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and he peered out the window. "I can't see anything. The rain's too thick."  
  
"I'm going out there," Yami stated suddenly.  
  
Yugi turned from the window. "I'm going with you!"  
  
"No!" Yami shouted. "It could be dangerous. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."  
  
"But Yami," Yugi argued desperately, "I really think I should--"  
  
"Please Yugi, just stay here. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Alright, I'll stay. But call me if you need me."  
  
Yami nodded, then turned, and went down the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
What is this presence? Yami wondered, standing in front of the door. Why does it feel so familiar? As if... as if I know this power... as if I've dealt with it before...? Yami shook off the thought and opened the door, stepping out into the night.  
  
"Who's there?" Yami demanded angrily. "Reveal yourself to me."  
  
A slim figure stepped out of the darkness of the falling rain, letting her hood fall back, revealing hair and eyes the color of amber. "Do you not recognize me, Pharaoh?" she asked softly.  
  
Her face... it seems familiar... and yet, at the same time, she is a complete stranger to me... Yami closed his eyes in concentration. She called me "Pharaoh." That must mean she's from my past. I wish I could remember... I wish I could remember..."  
  
An image flashed before his eys. He saw the girl, standing before an alter in a temple. On the alter, sat seven golden items. The Sennen Items! Yami realized. The girl ran her hands over each of the items, and then turned, and looked Yami straight in the eye. And in that instant, he remembered her name.  
  
"Amunet!" he breathed. "The creator of the Sennen Items!"  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh. I have returned."  
Holy friggin' crap! That's gotta be the crappiest crap I have ever written!  
  
Nikki: I don't know, aibou. You've written a lot of crap in your time...  
  
Oh be quiet... Review, onegai! I beg of you, review! I only have a vague idea for where this story's gonna go, and reviews are my inspiration!  
  
Nikki: Review or I'll use my shadow powers.  
  
No threatening the readers. *bonks Nikki on the head* I want people to review because they want to, not because you scared them...  
  
Nikki: Oh fine, spoil my fun...  
  
BTW, Amunet is the name of the Egyptian goddess of mystery... doesn't have anything to do with my character, just liked the name.... anyways, like I said before, review! It means the world to me! Until next time! Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
